ibirthday
by tellmethatyouloveme13
Summary: It's Sam's birthday and Melanie  is in town. The moring starts with a random gift for Sam from Freddie. On her birthday things turn into a fantastic birthday for Sam. Seddie! Links to outfits at the bottom of my profile. Fluff one shot.


**This whole story is inspired by Vsause 2 L.U.T on YouTube! Look it up and on a few of them I heard of all the meat related items in this story! Ah! **

"Sam! Sam, get up! There's a package at the door with your name on it!" Carly yelled and Sam immediately shot right out of bed.

"A present, already? It's only the first few hours of my birthday…" She smiled and ran to the cardboard box on the table. Ripping opened the top she gasped. Inside were roses made out of….. bacon?

"Bacon roses!" She yelled and picked up the large bouquet in her hands.

"From who," Carly asked glancing over Sam's shoulder. "Read the little card."

"To Sam, From Freddie, I found instructions to make these online and thought of you!" Sam read aloud.

Carly raised her left eyebrow.

"You're sure you guys aren't having a secret relationship behind my back?" Carly asked.

"Positive." Sam whispered her mouth dry. For the first time, she was out of words. "I need to go thank Freddie." She smiled and walked across the hall, then knocked on the Bensons door. She engulfed Freddie in a surprise attack hug as soon as he answered.

"You really are the best friend, a girl could ever have!"

"I still have a gift for your party." He sang as he shut his apartment door.

Sam walked back into Carly's house and smiled. Melanie arrived just at that moment.

"Are those bacon roses?" Melanie asked, approaching the few bacon roses that were left- don't worry, they got pictures.

"From Freddie." Sam whispered as she took a bite of one. Melanie looked at Carly who shrugged in return.

"I booked the Groovy Smoothie for our party. The place is going to be free of all tables, except on for us to sit on when we do gifts, and at that time, T-Bo got chairs with wheels for guest." Melanie smiled.

"Great! Now, we have to go shopping." Carly sang.

"Yay!" Melanie yelled just as Sam muttered "Great." Sarcastically.

Then they all left the house to shop.

**(In the Mall)**

"Sam, hurry! The party is in four hours! We need get accessories, eat, and then do our hair and make-up." Carly yelled as Sam continued to look for the perfect dress.

Melanie had a red, ruffle on shoulder dress with a black belt above her waist. She looked really, really pretty in it. She also had red wedge sandals that looked basket woven at the bottom.

Carly had a black and white horizontal striped dress with white heels.

Then, Sam saw it. The perfect dress. It was black and had one long sleeve. It looked like it was made of leather and was so perfect.

"Carly!" Sam screamed. "There it is." She ran to it.

"Sam, it's so you." Carly smiled.

Sam then saw: The shoes! They were black with a dangerously high heel. The first to straps were with Circle diamonds then two straps- one fully covered in diamonds, one with large square diamonds- intertwined to form back at square diamond strap, back to two fully covered diamond straps at the top! The shoes were supported on silver. (Gosh! These shoes rock!) (_**A/N I have all the links to these outfits on my profile!)**_

"I love it! Let's go get accessories, so we can eat!" Sam yelled as they headed toward the jewelry and bags.

Melanie got two rings. One was decorated with tiny red diamonds, one was red lips. She got three fabric covered bangles. She had an apple necklace with a bite out of it. Her earrings were simple red circles. She had a red clutch with two square diamonds at the top. She got a tiara (After all, it was her birthday too.) It had a heart in the middle and two half hearts on the sides.

Carly had two rings. One was Hello Kitty, and one was a bunch of little circles, like blackberries. Her necklace was a simple strand of pearls. Her bracelet was also pearls. She had a Hello Kitty clutch. Her earrings were also Hello kitty. In her hair was a white headband with a flower attached.

Sam got four rings. Two for her index and two for her pinkie finger. A wire heart ring, a studded ring that looked like a spiky dog collar, an owl diamond ring, and to make it like Sam, she got a mustache ring! Sam had long, feather earrings. She had a flapper fabric type purse (The kind that moves when you shake) with diamonds at the top. Her necklace was like a little feather duster. Her bracelet was thick, black, chained, and studded. Her tiara was one that clips into your hair, very little, and it sprouted into silver lines with diamond dots.

"Let's go get food." Sam whined and they all headed off to the food court.

"You want me to make your curl bigger?" The hair stylist asked.

"Yes." Sam answered, and the hair dresser went back to work.

"Can you put my hair in a ballerina bun?" Melanie asked, smiling.

"French braided, please?" Carly laughed.

Soon it was onto make-up.

Sam had sparkly mascara, and smoky eyes. Her lips were bright red, and her hair turned out amazing.

Carly was wearing pink eye shadow and her eyelashes were lengthy. Her lips were a light brown/pink.

Melanie had on light yellow eye shadow and her lips were hot pink.

Soon they got dressed and headed out to the party!

The Groovy Smoothie looked amazing. T-Bo did a fine job! Everyone smiled as the twin birthday girls walked in. Sam stunned them all with how pretty she looked. Melanie also stunned, not like Sam though. The Puckett's were not normal, so presents went first.

"Melanie opens her gifts first." Sam yelled. "She was born first."

Carly gave Melanie a few headbands and hair bows.

"Thanks Carly!" She yelled and hugged her lightly.

Freddie gave her a gift card to a jewelry store.

Gibby got her a five dollar bill.

Spencer got her a pie…?

Mom got her new plaid skirt.

Sam got her a sister necklace.

Sam went next.

Freddie insisted his gift be opened last.

Carly got her a deli meat gift card.

"Carly, I love you!" She yelled and jumped up to hug her brunette buddy.

Spencer got her a Groovy Smoothie gift card.

Gibby got her five packages of dollar ham. Oh, Gibby.

Her mom got her a shirt that said "I want a ham. Give me ham."

Melanie got her a bacon of the world subscription.

Then, finally it was Freddie's turn.

"Open them in any order, but open the yellow bag in the bottom last." That bag was huge!

She pulled out the first thing.

"Meat socks! No way!" The socks looked like raw meat!

"Is this what I think it is!"

"Yes." Freddie laughed.

"Bacon flavored lollipop?" She smiled and put it down.

"Corn dog lip balm" She smiled.

Bacon cookies, bacon scarf, and Burger Wallet followed those. Everyone looked at Freddie. Why did he get her so many gifts?

Then, she opened a necklace made of dismembered Barbie parts?

"From that video we watched at your house?"

"Yep." Then they both burst into laughter.

The group shared questioning looks.

Bacon flavored tooth paste, Taco purse, Nacho charm, Salt and Pepper Wands , and Caffeinated popcorn followed all that. Where did he shop!

"Beard hat?" Sam asked, confused.

"You remember when you told me you wanted a hat to keep your face warm, without looking like a criminal? Here it is!"

"You remembered." She whispered, quietly.

Light up pillow, a stuffed baked chicken, turkey hat, A giant gummy worm, and a hamburger computer mouse finished off Freddie's random gifts.

"Come here and take the yellow bag with you." He grabbed her hand and pulled her outside the restaurant

"Open it."

She pulled out the little stuffed pig wearing a little tiara. Around the pigs neck was a necklace. It was heart shaped and had something engraved on the back.

_To my beautiful Princess Puckett, Happy eighteenth Birthday. Love Freddie. _

"Freddie." Sam whispered, on the verge of tears.

"Do you like it." He whispered as well.

"I love it Freddie, I love- I love- I love you." She whispered and hugged Freddie.

"Sam, I love you too."

"No, I mean it. I really mean it Freddie; I'm in love with you." Her voice cracked. Tears were now streaming down her face, and even though her makeup was running, she still looked beautiful.

"I really love you too." Tears kept running, she had kept it in so long. The tears were in relief, plus she felt like crying from what Freddie had done.

He kissed her. He kissed her right there in front of the Groovy Smoothie. She pulled away and ripped off her necklace.

"Put it on." She ordered and Freddie snapped on the heart shaped Necklace. She was still crying when they got back into the Groovy Smoothie. Their hands intertwined.

"Their back." Someone whispered.

"Is Sam crying?"

Carly and Melanie ran up to Sam.

"What happened? Your makeup is messed up- and you're crying…" Carly trailed off.

"I love him." She smiled.

"I love her back."

Then they kissed again and everyone smiled as the birthday girl, got her favorite wish.


End file.
